Breaking Through The Curse
by laFia
Summary: Seisen. History had proved over and over that there is nothing but war and bitterness between the people who carry the heritage of Noba and Dain. Yet…


**Disclaimer:** Don't own and will never own.

**Warnings:** OCs?

* * *

History had proved over and over that there is nothing but war and bitterness between the people who carry the heritage of Noba and Dain. It showed from how the hostility and the animosity remained, even after hundred years had passed.

It leaded people to believe that there will be no cure for the hate that has been passed from one generation to another.

They don't believe that one day, there will be a bridge to unify those two sides.

Nobody believes there will an era of peace for descendants of Noba and Dain.

Yet…

--

Lying on the grass, under the tree in Lenster's garden; accompanied only by the sounds of wind breezing.

'_This is the perfect spot to relax'_ he thought.

Finally, he was able to get his rest.

"Cuan!"

…Or not.

He sat up and promptly glared on the offending person, who just ruined his peace, coming toward him. Who revealed as his brother.

"What are you doing here?" he gritted out. He already felt his mood turned to be sour; after all no good thing comes from dealing with his brother.

"That's supposed to be my question! _What are you doing here?_" his brother asked back.

"Can't you see it? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Don't tell me you forgot our plan to train together with Adair, which is, if I may point out, NOW."

"Then go away Travant, train with Adair, I'm going to sleep here." He lay down again and turned his back to his brother.

"Uncle Leaf and Dad won't be pleased with your behavior." He fights the urge to nudge his older brother with his foot.

"They don't need to know."

"Then I'll tell Mom!" A smirk began to spread on his face as if he was mocking him.

Cuan's reaction was spontaneous, he get up and tried to grab a hold on Travant. But his brother knew him too much, thus managed to dodge his hands on time. "You wouldn't dare!" Cuan threatened.

"Oh really? Please, do tell why?" Travant taunted.

"Because you are jealous that Mom loves me more than you."

"What did you say?"

"I said Mom loves me more than she loves you. And I look more like her kin, while you look after Dad."

"Look doesn't matter!!"

"Says who?'

"Fine! You want to play that way huh!? You might look more like her than me, but I was the one who carries Noba's pure blood. In that case, I have more right as her kin than you, eh Dain's heir? She supposes to love me the most."

"That's dirty! I'm a Dragon Knight, unlike you who refuse to become a flying unit! I'm the closest to Mom!"

"You called that dirty? You were the one to play it like that! And what's wrong with being a Lance Knight!? There is no such thing as being in the same class makes you closer!"

"Of course there is such thing like that; you just don't want to acknowledge it!!"

"I won't acknowledge anything that came from you, you insufferable jerk, you!!"

"Don't be a smart ass!!"

"Hey!! No swearing!!"

"Why not?!"

"Cause Mom said so!!"

--

On the other side of the garden, a family stood over and watched the siblings argued back and forth without stopping.

"I guess today's training is cancelled then?" their son said.

"There is no stopping them once they started to argue, unless you are their mother. Even Arion can't handle those boys by himself."

"Should we call your sister, Leaf?" asked the wife.

"Nah, it's okay Jeanne. My sister already told me that the worst they can do is keep arguing until midnight, pass that point they will stop themselves. By the way Adair, you are free to do what you want now."

"Good, I'll take a simple nap." And with that he left.

There is short silence as they keep on watching what seemed like a never ending debate, before Jeanne broke it, "I assume this is the new form of the curse between Noba and Dain?"

"…I don't know…" after a long pause Leaf decide to add something, "But I hope not…"

-End-

* * *

**AN: **This is born form my forum project with Ice-Chalis on creating the third generation. Please don't mind too much on the bad grammar and the weird tastes of the authoress.


End file.
